Die geheimen Logbücher der VoyagerCrew
by Neo Geisha
Summary: Streng vertrauliche Infos, die die Crew nur ihren Logs anvertraut! Der Fürsorger einmal anders.(Aber Achtung: Nur lesen, wenn man es haben kann, dass seine Lieblinge veralbert werden...;) )


**Die geheimen Logbooks der Voyager-Crew**

By Neo Geisha

**Prolog: Der Maquis (Oder: Die Katastrophe beginnt) **

**Das absolut geheime Logbook von Chakotay**

Sternzeit: Sternzeit: 48315,07  
Haben heute auf einer Raumstation einen neuen Maquisard für uns gewinnen können! Er ist Vulkanier und heißt Tuvok. Macht einen wirklich sympathischen Eindruck und ist, glaub ich, wirklich intelligent.  
Ein alter und weiser Krieger meines Volkes sagte einmal: „Es ist immer gut jemanden als Begleiter zuhaben, der noch mehr weiß, als man selbst." Und ich denke, dieser weise Indianer hatte Recht! Jetzt habe ich endlich jemanden an Board, den ich ins Vertrauen ziehen kann.

Sternzeit: 48315,11  
Bei Manitou, die Vorzeichen stehen schlecht für uns! Habe heute einen neuen Piloten anheuern müssen. Nachdem wir unsere letzten beiden gestern verloren haben, konnte ich leider nicht wählerisch sein.  
Der Neue heißt Tom und hat den IQ einer tarellianischen Nacktschnecke – wobei das wahrscheinlich noch eine Beleidigung für die Schnecke ist.  
Er war der Einzige, der bereit war sich uns anzuschließen, darum habe ich ihn erstmal genommen. Tuvok war auch der Meinung, Tom sei besser als nichts. Die Waffenlieferung muss schleunigst raus und unsere Truppen auf Syphilis Beta Minor warten dringend auf Nachschub. Ich hoffe, der Depp packt das.  
Werde ihn fürs erste im Frachtraum einquartieren. Habe Derfnam, dem norsikanischen Austausch-Söldner schon gesagt, dass Tom unter gar keinen Umständen gegessen werden darf. Ich hoffe er hält sich diesmal dran, denn ich weiß langsam nicht mehr, wo ich noch Piloten rekrutieren soll.  
Naja, ein weiser, alter Indianer meines Volkes hat einmal gesagt: „Auch ein dummer Krieger kann ein Beil schwingen." Wollen wir hoffen, dass dieser Indianer Recht hat…

Sternzeit: 48315,13  
Es ist nicht zu glauben! Wir haben es tatsächlich geschafft, die Waffen abzuliefern! Haben zwar unsere Sensoren verloren, weil Tom zu nah an den vierten Mond von Syphilis Beta Minor geflogen ist, aber wenigstens sind wir da!  
Ha! Zur Feier des Tages machen wir auf Syphillis Beta Minor ein großes Lagerfeuer und es gibt Stockbrot. Da kann die Crew sich zur Belohnung mal ein wenig erholen.  
Wird bestimmt ein prima Abend.  
Ein weiser Indianer sagte einmal: „Wer viel kämpft, darf viel feiern." Mein liebstes Motto. Hach…  
(später am Abend)  
Muss eine Verlustmeldung machen. Derfnam hat statt Stockbrot Stockbajoraner gemacht. Armer Fredo.  
Aber alles in allem ein gelungener Abend.  
Memo an mich: Neuen Techniker besorgen.

Sternzeit: 48315,16  
Tom hat mich heute doch tatsächlich gefragt, warum wir Cardassianer jagen. Scheinbar hat er überhaupt keine Ahnung von terroristischen Aktivitäten und größenwahnsinnigen Zielen. Habe versucht ihm das ganze zu erklären, habe aber relativ schnell einsehen müssen, dass das wohl keinen Sinn hat. Bislang habe ich ja gedacht, dass er einfach nur ein Söldner ist, dem es egal ist, für wen er arbeitet, aber scheinbar kennt er unsere höheren Ziele gar nicht!  
Er will uns trotzdem weiterhin helfen. Komischer Knabe.  
Nicht mal Derfnam will ihn essen, weil er Angst hat, dass dann seine Dummheit auf ihn übergeht. Diese Norsikaner haben wirklich einen sonderbaren Glauben.  
Gehe jetzt meditieren und meinen tierischen Berater um Rat fragen, was ich mit Tom machen soll.

Sternzeit: 48315,18  
Habe lange meditiert und zu meinen Ahnen und Vätern gebetet, aber leider keine Antwort bezüglich Tom erhalten.  
Denke, ich werde mich auf meine indianische Intuition verlassen.  
Ein weiser Indianer meines Stammes sagte schließlich einmal: „Wenn ich nicht weiter weiß, mache ich das, was mir die Stimmen befehlen."

**Das Extremgeheime Logbook von B'Elanna Torres**

Sternzeit: 48315,07  
Haben heute einen Vulkanier in die Crew aufgenommen. Chakotay meint, der würde wunderbar zu uns passen. Seh ich anders. Vulkanier sind doch nur hinterlistige Besserwisser, die ihr Gemecker mit Logik entschuldigen wollen. Wahrscheinlich hofft Chakotay nur, dass dieser Vulkanier bei all den schwierigen Entscheidungen hilft vor denen sich unser „Captain" nur zu gerne drücken würde. Das ich nicht lache…  
Ich hasse Vulkanier.

Sternzeit: 48315,09  
Fredo, einer meiner Techniker hat mir heute erzählt, dass Tuvok jede Chance nutzt um sich mit Chakotay anzulegen. Er soll sogar ein paar talarianische Schleimlinge in sein Bett gebeamt haben. Wirklich keine schlechte Aktion! Vielleicht ist dieser Vulkanier ja doch gar nicht so übel. Sollte mich mal mit ihm unterhalten…

Sternzeit: 48315,10  
War eben duschen und habe einen Stromschlag bekommen! Was um alles in der Welt stimmt jetzt schon wieder nicht mit diesen Systemen?! Bin stocksauer und werde den nächsten Kerl, der mir unter die Augen kommt, verprügeln!

Sternzeit: 48315,11  
Neuer Pilot an Board. Kann ihn nicht leiden! Warum muss Derfnam immer alle guten Leute essen? knurr  
Habe mich heute mit zwei Technikern geprügelt, danach gings mir etwas besser.  
Ich hasse Austauschsöldner!

Sternzeit: 48315,13  
Haben Waffen abliefern können und alle freuen sich, als hätten sie Kahless mit bloßen Händen besiegt. Pah, als ob das so was Besonderes wäre! Bei einer klingonischen Crew wäre das ein Kinderspiel gewesen (ein klingonischer Captain hätte wahrscheinlich schon gereicht).  
Chakotay will den Anlass nutzen um wieder eine seiner indianischen Traditionsabende anzuleiern, die keiner mag.  
Ich hasse Stockbrot!  
…  
(später)  
Hatte recht mit der Feier. Das Stockbrot war so trocken wie immer und alle außer Chakotay haben sich ziemlich gelangweilt – bis Tuvok aufgefallen ist, dass Derfnam statt Brotteig etwas ganz anderes aufgespießt hat. Hab ja schon erwähnt, was Derfnam mit guten Leuten macht…  
Ich hasse Norsikaner!

Sternzeit: Sternzeit: 48315,14  
Haben immer noch keine Ersatz für Fredo und meine Crew schiebt im Maschienenraum Doppelschichten. Werde Chakotay mal zurechtweisen. Wer glaubt er eigentlich, wer er ist? Besser er besorgt mir einen neuen Techniker oder ich zeige ihm mal wie Klingonen Kompetenzfragen regeln.  
Ich hasse Weichlinge!

**Das supergeheime Logbook von Thomas Eugene Paris**

Sternzeit: 48315,11  
Liebes Logbook,  
Heute habe ich mich dem Maquis angeschlossen! Weiß zwar nicht genau, was dass für ein Club ist, aber ich habe ein eigenes Zimmer bekommen, dass ich mir nur mit vier weiteren Männern und einem Norsikaner teilen muss. Außerdem darf ich ein Schiff fliegen. Das ist toll.  
Ich hoffe, du bist genauso zufrieden wie ich.  
Dein Tom

Sternzeit: 48315,13  
Liebes Logbook,  
Heute haben ich und meine Freunde eine Mission erfüllt. Wir haben wichtige Waffen an unsere Truppen geliefert und können jetzt wohl tausende Cardassianer töten. Ist das nicht super?! Alle sind total aus dem Häuschen!  
Wüsste zu gerne, warum wir die Cardassianer töten müssen…  
Werde morgen mal Chakotay fragen.  
Dein Tom  
...  
(später)  
Das war ja mal richtig toll! Weil der Chakotay sich so gefreut hat, haben wir alle mit ihm feiern müssen! Super! Wir haben alle ein Feuer gemacht und Teigknubbel auf Stöcke gesteckt und gegrillt! Lecker! Werde das demnächst wieder machen, wenn mir das Kantinenessen nicht schmeckt. Ein kleines Feuer kann ich auch in meiner Kajüte aufschichten.  
Schade nur, dass dem Derfie das Stockbrot nicht gereicht hat und er lieber den Fredo essen wollte. Der fand das glaub ich gar nicht sooo gut und danach war auch die Partystimmung ziemlich im Eimer. Alle haben böse geguckt und geschimpft (nur die Frau aus dem Maschinenraum hat gelacht).  
Bin ziemlich verwirrt, weil ich gar nicht weiß, ob ich jetzt auch böse sein soll oder nicht.  
Geh jetzt schlafen (hoffentlich habe ich heute Nacht keine Alpträume),  
Dein Tom

Sternzeit: 48315,14  
Liebes Logbook,  
Heute Morgen ist mir etwas Komisches passiert. Das kam so: Ich bin zur Schalldusche gegangen, weil ich mich mal wieder richtig schön sauber machen wollte (Tuvok hat mir nämlich auf den Gang erzählt, dass ich noch immer nach Stockbrot riechen würde und ich daher unbedingt duschen müsste, damit mich Derfnam nicht auch noch aufspießt und isst). Gott sei Dank hat der Tuvok mich gewarnt, denn gegessen werden will ich lieber nicht, auch wenn der Derfie ja eigentlich nett ist.  
Auf jeden Fall bin ich dann in die Dusche rein und ZOOOOM!!! Blitzt es und knallt es und ich merke wie mir ganz warm und schwindelig wird. Überall um mich herum hat es geblitzt und zuerst hab ich gedacht, es wär wieder B'Elanna, die mich heimlich photographieren will, aber dann hab ich keinen gesehen und bin wohl umgefallen.  
Jetzt sind meine Haare ganz strubbelig und ich seh überall grüne Punkte. Gruselig.  
Habe den Vulkanier gefragt, weil der ja immer alles weiß, und der hat mich Gott sei Dank gewarnt, dass ich das besser niemandem sage, weil mich Derfnam sonst sofort essen würde. Gut, dass ich das weiß!  
Werd mich nun ausruhen,  
Dein Tom

Sternzeit: 48315,24  
Liebes Logbook,  
Habe ja in den letzten Tagen leider nicht schreiben können, da ich verhaftet worden bin. Scheinbar hat die Sternenflotte (das ist die, die mich letztes Jahr rausgeworfen hat – habe dir doch in meinem letzten Logbook davon erzählt) was dagegen, dass wir den Cardassianer mal zeigen wollten, wo der Phaser hängt.  
Chakotay hatte aber einen guten Plan. Er hat mich die Stellung ganz alleine halten lassen und ist selber mit dem schrottreifen Raumschiff in den Kampf geflogen. Hat noch zu mir gesagt „Schieß auf alles was sich bewegt, Tom. Ich verschwinde mit dem kaputten Schiff und den anderen. Bleib du hier in der Sicherheit der Abflugrampe!"  
Ich hoffe ihnen ist nichts passiert.  
Ich schreibe morgen nach der Verhandlung wieder.  
Dein Tom

**Das logischerweise geheime Logbook von Lt. Tuvok**

Sternzeit: 48314,07  
Bin immer noch an Board des Marquis-Raumschiffs (wobei Schiff wirklich geschmeichelt ist). Habe ja eigentlich den Auftrag, dieses Schiff zu sabotieren um die Pläne der Marquisards zu vereiteln, aber hier reicht es wirklich einfach die ausfallenden Systeme nicht zu reparieren. Kaputt ist bei diesem Schiff wirklich noch geprahlt.  
Außerdem hat der Captain des Raumschiffs (Chakotay) nur sehr begrenzte Kenntnis von Raumfahrt und Technik. Ebenso unausgereift ist seine Kommandotechnik und sein modischer Geschmack (mal ehrlich, wer trägt heute bitte schön noch Kampfmokassins?!).  
Komme mir langsam wirklich überflüssig vor. Habe aus Langeweile schon die Schalldusche (hier gibt es tatsächlich für die gesamte Besatzung nur eine einzige Dusche!) manipuliert, so dass jeder nicht-Vulkanier einen Stromschlag bekommt. War aber auch nur am ersten Tag lustig. Außerdem scheint Chakotay nicht zu duschen. Meine Sabotage ist schon eine Woche alt und er kann immer noch laufen ohne zu humpeln...  
(später)  
Habe eben mit Chakotay geredet. Er muss schon länger als eine Woche nicht mehr geduscht haben – er stinkt wie ein vulkanischer Iltis

Sternzeit: 48315,13  
Laaaangweilig. Nichts zu sabotieren, weil alles kaputt ist (haben heute auch noch die Sensoren verloren, weil der neue Pilot Thomas Eugene Paris zu nah an irgendeinen Mond im Clamydien-Sektor geflogen ist). Habe beschlossen, dass es vielleicht nett wäre Chakotay ein wenig zu mobben und habe in der Messe Witze über seine Schuhe gemacht. Hehe...  
Irgendwie vermisse ich Kathryn. War ja am Anfang ganz froh mal nicht unter ihrem Kamikaze-Kommando dienen zu müssen, aber dies hier gefällt mir noch weniger. Sie ist zwar streng, aber immerhin kann man mit ihr eine Menge Spaß haben. Vulkanier und Langeweile passen eben nicht zusammen.  
Die gemeinsamen Video-Abende mit ihr fehlen mir auch seufz. Frage mich, ob sie inzwischen dieses neue Schiff hat, von dem sie mir in ihrer letzten geheimen, verschlüsselten Botschaft vorgeschwärmt hat...

Sternzeit: 48315,18  
Heute war es mal wieder interessant! Mussten blitzartig unsere kleine Raumbasis verlassen, weil plötzlich Schiffe der Föderation aufgetaucht sind. Waren alle ganz schön überrascht – abgesehen von mir natürlich. Immerhin habe ich die Sternenflotte ja verständigt - logisch.  
Chakotay ist mit seiner Rolle als Captain scheinbar maßlos überfordert. Er hat tatsächlich heute in der Messe gefragt, ob irgendjemand einen guten Vorschlag hätte, wie man weiter vorgehen solle. Also, bitte! Als Captain?!  
Hab auf jeden Fall eine Chance gesehen der Föderation einen kleinen Vorteil zu verschaffen (nicht, dass wir das nötig hätten, aber es wäre unlogisch sich eine so günstige Gelegenheit entwischen zu lassen!). Auf meinen Ratschlag hin haben wir Tom zur Ablenkung der Föderation zurück gelassen. Quasi ein Bauernopfer. Chakotay hat diese Schnapsidee irgendwie gefallen, obwohl es total idiotisch ist unseren einzigen Piloten auszusetzen. Naja, muss er ja selber wissen, womit er sich unglücklich macht. Bin mal gespannt, wie er das Schiff nun aus der Gefahrenzone bekommen will. Man kann ja über Tom sagen was man will, aber zumindest fliegen konnte er.

Sternzeit: 48315,43  
Wahnsinn! Jetzt wo wir keinen Piloten haben, macht es endlich wieder Spaß!  
Heute hat der dumme Indianer versucht selber zu fliegen. Hat irgendeine seiner indianischen Weisheiten gebrabbelt, sich hinter das Steuerpult gesetzt und die Bedienungsanleitung rausgeholt. Er hat 2 ½ Stunden gebraucht um den Kurs zu programmieren und aufgrund eines Zahlendrehers sind wir statt zum Maquis-Basislager direkt in das Herz des cardassianischen Reiches geflogen. Herrlich, wie der geguckt hat, als Gul Evek von der 7ten cardassianischen Ordnung mit einem schwer bewaffneten Schlachtkreuzer plötzlich vor uns aufgetaucht ist.  
(später)  
Bin unterbrochen worden, weil die Cardassianer das Feuer auf uns eröffnet haben. Vielleicht hätte ich die Schutzschilde doch reparieren sollen...sieht nicht mehr gut für uns aus.  
Die klingonische Chefingenieurin ist auf die Brücke gestürmt und hat Chakotay verhauen, weil er ihrer Meinung nach schlechte Arbeit geleistet hat (ist ja so üblich bei den Klingonen). An sich keine schlechte Idee, nur dummerweise hätte man B'Elanna gerade unten im Maschinenraum benötigt um die Phaserbatterie zu retten. Sind jetzt quasi unbewaffnet. Werde mich mal lieber an die Arbeit machen. Die Logik gebietet, dass ich zumindest mein kostbares Leben rette.

Sternzeit: 48315,6  
Habe eben mit ansehen müssen, wie die personifizierte Inkompetenz eines Captains das Schiff mit Warp acht in die Badlands gejagt hat. Die cardassianische Flotte, die uns bis dahin am Hintern geklebt hat, war klug genug uns nicht zu folgen und das hatte genau einen Vorteil – nämlich für die Cardassianer. Sie brauchen keine Torpedos mehr auf uns zu verschwenden, weil wir uns selber zerstören werden.  
(später)  
Leben erstaunlicherweise doch noch. Chakotay hat es irgendwie geschafft den Autopiloten zu aktivieren

**Kapitel I: Die Badlands (Oder: Das Unheil nimmt seinen Lauf)**

**Das streng Geheime Logbook von ****Cpt. Kathryn Janeway**

Sternzeit: 48315,6  
Habe heute das Kommando über ein neues Schiff bekommen – die VOYAGER! Höchstes technisches Niveau, superschnell, sparsam im verbrauch, quasi unkaputtbar, jede Menge neumodischer Schnickschnack und so benutzungsfreundlich wie ein Vulkanier während des PonFarrs.  
Picard wird grün vor Neid werden, wenn er das hört!  
Der sitzt ja immer noch auf seiner altersschwachen Enterprise fest, seit er sich mit diesem Raumschiff-leasing total übernommen hat. Tja, sein Pech. Ich hab ihn ja damals noch gewarnt, dass Q-uelle nicht vertrauenswürdig ist, aber er wollte ja nicht hören…  
Was meine Voyager angeht, muss ich nichts zahlen. Ich darf das Schiff allerdings nur behalten, wenn ich für die Sterneflotte so einen Trupp aufsässiger Maquis dingfest mache. Bei der Sternenflotte muss wohl alles einen Haken haben. Naja, aber das dürfte eigentlich kein Problem sein.  
Memo an mich: Früh genug fertig werden um noch einen Abstecher nach Risa einzuschieben, bevor die nächste Mission kommt. Da soll doch gerade so ein fantastischer Strip-Club aufgemacht haben.

Sternzeit: 48315,7  
Ui, die Voyager ist sogar noch besser als ich zunächst gedacht habe! Werde nur ein wenig an der Innenausstattung ändern. Viel zu bunt alles. Bei diesen ganzen Pastelltönen wird einem ja übel!  
Habe mich für die Farben Klingon-khaki 237 und Phaser-Grau 34 entschieden. Das passt immer und hat so etwas Solides.  
Ach ja, habe diese sabbernde Töle, die mir mein Lebensabschnittsgefährte letztes Jahr geschenkt hat, ins Tierheim gegeben. Habe das Vieh nie leiden können und hier an Board würde es noch mehr stören als in meiner Abstellkammer zuhause. Ich hasse Hunde!

Sternzeit: 48315,75  
Habe heute den größten Teil meiner Besatzung kennen gelernt. Cavit, mein erster Offizier ist eine Katastrophe. Er riecht komisch und ich kann ihn nicht leiden.  
Dafür gibt es einen ganz niedlichen Fähnrich. Heißt Kim Harry oder Harry Kim oder so.  
Habe außerdem den Befehl erhalten noch ein weiteres „Crewmitglied" aus dem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis in Neuseeland abzuholen. Na, herzlichen Glückwunsch! Als ob eine normale Crew nicht schon genug Probleme macht, soll ich mich jetzt auch noch mit Schwerverbrechern abmühen! Sollte der Knabe Ärger machen, werde ich ihn einfach „in Notwehr" erschießen.

Sternzeit:48315,8  
Bin gerade aus Neuseeland zurück. Der Gefangene heißt Tom Paris und stellt keinerlei Bedrohung für mich oder meinen Lieblingsfähnrich dar. Er ist ungefähr so clever wie ein klingonisches Targ und sieht leider auch nicht viel besser aus.  
Keine Ahnung, wie der helfen soll diese Maquis-Banausen zu finden. Vielleicht kann ich ihn ja irgendwo aussetzen…  
… (später)  
Haben uns aufgemacht in Richtung Badlands. Angeblich sollen sich die Maquisards dort verstecken. Schön blöd. Ist doch total gefährlich da – zumindest wenn man kein so tolles Schiff wie die Voyager hat.  
Werde mich jetzt erst einmal ein Weilchen hinlegen. Haben denen auf der Brücke gesagt, dass ich Berichte schreiben muss und Cavit das Kommando hat.  
Ist gut, der Chef zu sein.

Sternzeit: 48315,83  
Na klasse! Cavit hat Mist gemacht! So ist das, wenn man die Zügel einmal locker lässt!  
Sind in den Bandlands von irgendwem gescannt und dann entführt worden. Die Schiffnapper waren ganz schön ruppig. Haben von Transporterstrahlen wohl keine Ahnung. Die Voyager sieht richtig übel aus. Erst hab ich gedacht, es wäre nur ein Lackschaden, aber scheinbar hat das gesamte Heck was abbekommen. Ich bring Cavit um, wenn ich ihn in die Finger kriege…  
Oh, hätte ich ja fast vergessen – Cavit ist ja schon tot. Ein Deckenbalken oder so was…und den Arzt haben wir auch verloren (keine Ahnung wo genau– der Transporterchief meint, dass der noch gar nicht an Board gebeamt wäre und wir ihn auf der letzten Raumbase vergessen haben). Sachen gibts…

Sternzeit: 48315,84  
Die ersten Reparaturen laufen und dank Harry haben wir auch wieder einen Arzt an Board. Er hat irgendein Programm aktivieren können, das seit neustem die „Erste-Hilfe-Kästen" ersetzen soll. Besser als nichts, denke ich.  
Außerdem kann ich von meinem Fenster aus eine Raumbase sehen. Keine Ahnung wo wir sind, aber das Maquis-Schiff ist auch da. Tom hat es eindeutig identifizieren können. Er sagt, er hätte den „Ich bremse nicht für Klingonen" Aufkleber selber angebracht.  
Harry behauptet standhaft, dass wir am anderen Ende des Universums festsitzen. Aber, sind wir mal ehrlich: Der Kleine hat den Job doch nur wegen seinem guten Aussehen und nicht wegen seiner Kompetenz! Anderes Ende des Universums – als ob ich das zum ersten Mal hören würde! Hat wahrscheinlich vor lauter Nervosität die Sensoren falsch abgelesen. Werde gleich mal selber einen Blick drauf werfen. Schade, dass Tuvi nicht da war, und das alles mit anhören konnte. Hätte sich sicherlich köstlich amüsiert, dieser rechthaberische Vulkanier!  
Ich vermisse Tuvok. Habe mir gestern alleine „Ich weiß was du letztes PonFarr getan hast" angesehen, aber ohne ihn ist das irgendwie nicht das gleiche. Ich wette, wenn er hier wäre, wäre auch diese ganze Katastrophe leichter zu ertragen! Wir würden ein paar Witze darüber machen und alles wäre halb so schlimm…  
Memo an mich: Tuvok eine geheime, verschlüsselte Botschaft schicken.

Sternzeit: 48315,86  
So eine Frechheit! Sind wirklich am anderen Ende des Universums! Einfach min Schiff zu verschleppen! Außerdem bin ich scheinbar die einzige, die sich noch an Board befindet! Habe ansehen müssen wie alle Mitglieder meiner Crew nach und nach verschwunden sind! Erst Harry, dann Tom. Wer auch immer das war, der kann sein blaues Wu…

Sternzeit: 48315.97  
Hab ich einen Kater…und jetzt keinen vernünftigen Arzt an Board. Seit meinem letzten Eintrag ist ja mehr als ein Tag vergangen und den habe ich mit meiner Crew auf einer außerirdischen Starbase verbracht. Der Gastgeber war irgendein schrumpeliger, alter Mann der ständig auf seinem Banjo spielen wollte und mir recht schnell auf die Nerven gefallen ist, aber das Buffet und die Cocktails waren super. Ich liebe ja Partys über alles und nachdem die letzten Tage so frustrierend waren, hat mir ein wenig Zerstreuen wirklich gut getan.  
Dummerweise kann ich mich an nichts erinnern, was nach dem viertem Pina Colada kam. Werde erst einmal ausschlafen.

Sternzeit: 48315,98  
Tom Paris hat mich geweckt. Er hat festgestellt, dass ein Besatzungsmitglied fehlt und bingo! Es ist natürlich mein Lieblingsfähnrich. Das macht dann meine Woche komplett. Ganz toll.

**Das echt geheime Logbook von Harry Kim**

Sternzeit: 48315,5  
Habe heute meine Abschlussprüfung auf der Sternenflottenakademie hinter mich gebracht. Ich war ja so nervös! Hatte den ganzen Tag so schwitzige Hände, dass ich kaum meinen Tricorder bedienen konnte und habe dann beim Test in Schwerelosigkeit auch noch in meinen Raumanzug spucken müssen. Ich fürchte, ich werde meinen nervösen Magen nie in den Griff bekommen. Peinlich.  
Aber wie meine Mama immer zu sagen pflegt: „Hauptsache du hast bestanden, Harry!".  
Jetzt kann ich es kaum erwarten endlich einer Crew zugeteilt zu werden. Ich hoffe nur, dass mein erster Job nicht gleich zu aufregend wird, denn Kampf - Erfahrung habe ich ja noch nicht wirklich (abgesehen von den Holodeck-Trainingsprogrammen).  
Muss mich nun aber auf das große Abschlusskonzert vorbereiten. Wenn ich daran denke, dass ich das Klarinetten-Solo übernommen habe, wird mir schon wieder ganz schlecht...

Sternzeit: 48315,7  
Inzwischen ist viel passiert. Ich habe bei dem Klarinetten-Solo keinen Fehler gemacht (musste allerdings direkt danach von der Bühne stürmen, damit ich nicht auf die Flötisten spucke) und die Feier war auch super.  
Habe von Mama und Papa als Abschlussgeschenk einen super Pyjama von den bajoranischen Designern Eclod&AnabaG bekommen. Er ist ganz kuschelig und flauschig, sieht aber aus wie eine Cardassianische Uniform. Ganz schön zum fürchten!  
Mein kleiner Bruder Tim hat mir seinen Schmuseteddy Malte geschenkt – damit ich nicht so alleine bin, wenn ich auf mein erstes Schiff abkommandiert werde. Das ist so lieb von ihm!  
(später)  
Habe eine Nachricht vom Sternenflottenhauptquartier bekommen und soll mich auf der USS Voyager melden. Bei Captain Kathryn Janeway.  
Das ist aufregend! Mein erster richtiger Auftrag!  
Und ich habe eine Frau als Captain! Das ist toll! Mit denen kommt man meist besser aus. UND die Voyager ist ein FORSCHUNGSschiff! Habe gestern noch zu Papa gesagt „Eigentlich egal, wohin die mich versetzen, Hauptsache es ist kein Kriegsschiff..."  
Da habe ich ja mal richtig Glück gehabt!

Sternzeit: 48315,8  
Bin jetzt an Board der Voyager und hier ist es wirklich schön! Habe eine richtig schöne Kajüte und der weite Weg bis zur Brücke ist gar nicht sooo weit, wenn man ihn joggt.  
Habe mich auch schon bei Captain Janeway vorgestellt und sie ist wirklich sehr nett. Hat mich zur Begrüßung gleich umarmt – was schon mal gut war, weil sie so meine schwitzigen Hände nicht bemerkt hat - und dann hat sie mir Kaffee und Schokolade angeboten. So nett bin ich bislang noch nie begrüßt worden!  
Sie hat sogar gesagt, dass mich unbedingt auf der Brücke haben will (und dass, obwohl ich doch eigentlich dem Transporterstab zugewiesen bin!), weil sie ein richtiges Talent erkennt, wenn sie es sieht. Ich werde ihr einfach mal vertrauen, immerhin ist sie ja schon einige Jahre Captain und ich erst seit zwei Tagen Fähnrich.  
Haben uns dann noch richtig lange unterhalten und sie sagt, sie möchte, dass ich ihr mal meine Klarinette zeige.  
Frage mich nur, warum sie mich immer so komisch angeguckt hat...aber das habe ich mir bestimmt nur eingebildet.

**Das supergeheime Logbook von Thomas Eugene Paris (Part2)**

Sternzeit: 48315,25  
Liebes Logbook,  
Bin jetzt in Neuseeland. Durfte leider nicht selber herfliegen, sondern musste den ganzen Flug auf einer Bank sitzen. Schade.  
Hier in Neuseeland ist es toll! Alles schön grün und viel Natur und so.  
Frage mich, wann ich wieder fliegen darf. Bin doch Pilot und kein Gärtner.  
Dein Tom

Sternzeit: 48315.4  
Liebes Logbook,  
Darf immer noch nicht fliegen. Der Aufseher sagt, dass soll ich vergessen. Wie gemein!Habe beschlossen mir ein paar Flügel selber zu bauen und dann wie die Tauben aus dem Park einfach weg zu fliegen. Habe nämlich mal die Geschichte von einem Mann gelesen, der hat das auch gemacht und ist sogar bis zur Sonne geflogen.  
Werde mal gucken, ob ich das alte MacGyver-Taschenbuch noch wieder finden kann.  
…  
(Später am gleichen Tag)  
Habe Flügel gebaut und bin abgestürzt. Der Doctor sagt, ich hätte Glück gehabt, dass ich in der Brombeerhecke gelandet bin, so hätte ich mir wenigstens nicht so viel gebrochen.  
Aua. Tut trotzdem weh.

Sternzeit: 48315,8  
Hallo liebes Logbook!  
Habe eben Besuch gehabt von einer Frau von der Föderation. Sie ist Captain von einem Raumschiff und will, dass ich mitkomme und ihr was erzähle. Habe ihr gesagt, dass ich Pilot bin und ihr Schiff wohl für sie fliegen will, aber im Geschichten erzählen bin ich schlecht.  
Sie hat mich ausgelacht und gesagt, dass ich aber nicht fliegen soll – aber mitkommen soll ich trotzdem. Komisch!  
Versteh einer die Frauen…  
Dein Tom


End file.
